1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a connecting port module and, more specifically, to an integrated module with a plurality of connecting ports and an electronic device equipped with the integrated module.
2. Related Art
The electronic device such as the main board, computer, or LCD TV usually has various types of connecting ports for matching connectors with different standards for establishing the desired connection.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of 3.5 mm stereo jacks 12, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) port 13, and a plurality of universal serial bus (USB) ports 14 are installed on a circuit board 11. Because the mechanical standard (e.g. the interface width) of the HDMI port 13 is smaller, the adjacent 3.5 mm stereo jacks 12 or USB ports 14 are not blocked or interfered when a standard HDMI adapter is inserted.
Since the signal transmissions of the digital visual interface (DVI) and the HDMI both follow the transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) transmission protocol, the signals from the DVI and from the HDMI can be adapted through an interface converter 2. When a user inserts the interface converter 2, in which one terminal is an HDMI adapting port 21 and the other terminal is a DVI adapting port 22, to the HDMI port 13 on the circuit board 11, because the width W1 of the DVI port is larger than the width W2 of the HDMI port and the interface converter 2 is used to connect a smaller interface to a larger one, the interface converter 2 will partially block the adjacent 3.5 mm stereo jacks 12 or USB ports 14. Thus, the blocked or interfered ports 12 and 14 cannot be used conveniently. Moreover, other connectors may not even be inserted into the ports 12 and 14, so that these ports 12 and 14 cannot be used.